In an electronic system, data transmission is often performed between two chips under control of an upper layer control system over a data link (a chip that sends data is a sender side, and a chip that receives the data is a receiver side). A higher data transmission speed has higher requirements on reliability of the data link. How to improve reliability of the data link becomes a target of research.